


Naughty Boy

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage and Discipline, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Glasses, Large Cock, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will being slutty. His good doctor will teach him how to behave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> Here is what Will looks like. He's wearing that naughty, little outfit. The only thing missing is his glasses. He's got glasses in the fic.  
> http://hugh-dancy.net/photos/displayimage.php?album=116&pid=7276#top_display_media

Hannibal was calmly preparing his supper when suddenly he heard a knock on his door. Our favorite doctor wasn't expecting anyone, so he was pretty much surprised. He was in his white blouse and he was wearing an apron. His dirty-blonde hair was falling loosely on his forehead. As usual, Hannibal was irresistible. He had rolled his sleeves, revealing his lean, muscular arms and he was smelling delicious. He smelled a fancy, musky new, Diesel cologne he had bought. He heard a second knock. Definately, that person was being very rude and lacked manners. The sexy doctor elegantly walked to the door and openened it. What he saw left him a little confused.

-Hello, doctor.

Hannibal replied in his deep, hot voice:

-Hello, Will. Please, come in.

The young man was dressed in a way Dr. Lecter had never seen him before. Will had his glasses on and his hair was in his usual, wild curls. He had shaven and he was wearing a blue plaided waistcoat. Underneath it, he was wearing a pale pink blouse and a burgondy tie. His pants were beige and they seemed pretty tight. He was painfully blushing and it extended all the way to his neck. Hannibal looked at the young man and felt himself hardening in his trousers. He felt they were unconfortably tight and an urge to kiss and bite his patient rushed inside him. He didn't move and the young man was forced to push his way inside. As he brushed against Hannibal, the doctor grabbed his shoulders and pushed him against the wall.

Will got even redder and whimpered when Hannibal rubbed his crotch against his. The doctor was pressing him on the wall and he could feel the older man's hot, steamy, wine smelling breath against his ear as he said:

-It's rude of you to knock so violently on my door, young man. And to tease me in such an outrageous outfit. You must be punished, Will.

Hannibal took a bite of Will's earlobe which causes the FBI agent to cry out. He whined while clutching on Hannibal's shoulders:

-Oh, god! Hannibal! Stop, I, I have to, to tell you something!!!

The older man didn't listen to the young man and continued his assult on Will's earlobe. He bit his way down to Will's neck and sucked the pale, tender flesh. His patient moaned when Hannibal moved his powerful, warm hands to Will's rear and grabbed it. The FBI agent felt his now painful erection leaking precum in his beige pants. He whined:

-Oh, fuck! Jesus, Hannibal! Let me move!

Finally, that made Hannibal stop his ministrations. He let go of Will and said, his voice husky:

-Language Will!

Will couldn't look at Hannibal's lusty, intense, brown eyes. He hated to look in people's eyes. Eye contact wasn't his thing. Will painfully blushed when Hannibal pushed him to the kitchen and gave him a firm slap to his ass.

The doctor was controling himself from not ripping Will's blouse and yanking his pants down and fuck him savagely. The young man was earger to tell something to Hannibal. Without asking his doctor, Will sat on Hannibal's kitchen counter (which was very rude) and gripped each side. He said, his voice shaky:

-I, I wanted to ask you how you find my new clothes. That's why I came.

Hannibal approached himself and grabbed Will's slim waist. He replied, his voice deep with arousal:

-Don't lie to me, Will. You know that lying is very rude.

He placed a steamy kiss on Will's neck and continued:

-I know why you came here. You are desperate. You're probably in heat, Will. You want me. You dirty boy. What did you expect, dressing in such a way? All flushed and shy.

The proximity of the doctor, his huge erection brushing against Will's crotch, his hot breath against the damp skin of his neck, was too much for Will. He felt himself tense, his glasses nearly fell from his nose as he spilled himself in his pants. He whimpered and cried:

-Oh, Christ! Han, Hannibal! Oh, god! I, I'm so sorry!

He had come in his pants like a teenager and a stain was now outlining his erection traped underneath his beige pants. Hannibal took a painful grip on Will's cock through his trousers. With his other powerful hand, he gently pulled on Will's soft, curly brown hair. The young man winced and let out a wanton moan. He whined:

-Oh, god! Fuck me, doctor! Bent me over that kitchen counter and ravage me! I can't take it anymore! I want your cock to stretch me open! Please, I beg you!

Hannibal smiled. His sweet boy was desperate. He cupped his patient's balls and said in a hot breath against the younger man's neck, making Will let out a cute, little hiccup:

-You naughty, filthy, dirty boy. Already begging for me... I think a good spanking will learn you some manners.

With that said, Hannibal powerfully turned Will over, his stomach and chest slaming on the kitchen counter. He was bent and his rear was fully exposed. The young man heard Hannibal unbuckling his belt. He was terribly aroused and he felt his face get hotter and hotter as Hannibal bounded his hands with his belt behind his back. The doctor's acute sense of smell told him Will was excited. He smelled of come, sweat and arousal. Hannibal couldn't resist the urge to bend over Will's back and intensely smell him. He closed his eyes and said:

-You smell delicious, Will! What a little whore you are.

Will jumped at these filthy words whispered in his ear. Suddenly, he felt his pants being pulled down and he whimpered when he felt the cold air on his bare flesh. He had no underwear underneath his pants. Hannibal ran his hand on Will's pale behind and said:

-You dirty boy. You weren't wearing underwear so you probably ruined these pants forever. You were expecting me to fuck you. I knew that this was why you came. And you will be rewarded after your punishment.

To make sure Will understood, Hannibal gave a powerful, stinging slap on one of Will's buttocks. The young man winced and bit his lips to stop a whine from escaping. His glasses were pressing in his face so he lifted his head and turned only so slightly to see Hannibal's sexy face. His doctor was being very strict and grabbed the young man by his curly hair and said:

-I didn't tell you to turn around. From now on, you will call me "doctor" and you will thank me for your punishment.

Hannibal gave another slap on Will's buttocks and another and another. Will kept on saying over and over again between cries and moans: "Thank you, doctor!" and "I've been very bad, punish me!". The slaps were raining on Will's reddened ass cheeks. It stinged and he couldn't bite his lips anymore because Hannibal said:

-Stop biting these lovely lips of yours. Moan for me, Will!

Hannibal trailed his hand between Will's buttocks and teased his entrance. A shiver coursed through Will. He gave a long moan and managed to say:

-Thank you, doctor!

But Hannibal wasn't satisfied. He gave another loud slap on Will's left ass cheek. The sting was almost as painful as Will's throbbing erection trapped between his stomach and the kitchen counter. The slaps made him move on the counter and stimulated his cock. He cried out loud when Hannibal gave an extremely hard slap on his ass which made it wriggle. Hannibal, in a husky, deep voice said:

-Wriggle that ass for me, Will.

The young man complied, wriggling his ass with all the power he could. His cock was sliding on the table making him moan in lust. Hannibal noticed what was going on and said:

-You filthy boy! Masturbating on my kitchen counter... What a slut! I never thought you were this desperate, Will Graham.

With that said, Hannibal turned him around and Will was now sitting on his ass which was sensitive. It was painful and he had tears in his eyes. Hannibal watched with curiosity and whiped Will's tears away.

-Don't cry, I have been very fair with you. 15 slaps wasn't so much for your rudeness. You should have deserved at least 30. But I have more in store for you, Will.

He grabbed on Will's tie and pushed him on the floor, to his knees.

To be continued... <3


	2. Ruined

Will Graham was now on his knees, his hands bound in his back by Hannibal's expensive, leather belt. The doctor pressed the younger man's face to his crotch. His cock was extremely hard and was straining in his tight, black pants. Hannibal had removed his apron when he had tied Will's hands with his belt.

Will could smell Hannibal's precum and he wanted to please his doctor so bad. That's why he gave a long lick on the outline of Hannibal's cock. The doctor was surprised by so much wanton and grabbed hold on Will's dark hair. He could feel the young man's glasses pressing on his cock. The sexy doctor let out a guttural groan of want and desire. He said:

-I wouldn't have expected anything less of you, Will. You are so naughty, my boy. 

Hannibal let go of Will's hair and pulled his expensive pants and dark red boxers down.

Will's eyes widened with surprise when he saw Hannibal's huge cock. It was just like the rest of him: powerful, strong and proud. The doctor wrapped a large hand around his massive, thick shaft and pulled the foreskin revealing the reddened, leaking tip. He moan and said in a voice deep with arousal:

-Are you still so eager and sure of yourself, dear Will?

Will gulped, making his Adam's apple move up and down. He was a little panicking and answered in a shacky voice:

-How will it f, fit in, inside me?

Hannibal laughed at such an innocent reply. He didn't botter to answer but instead brought his cock inside Will's gaping mouth. The young man eagerly gave a few licks on the underside, pulsing with thick veins. Soon, he could no longer lick because Hannibal was pushing deeper in his throat. Will gagged as his mouth was stretched open around Hannibal's massive and thick shaft. The young man, from behind his glasses, lifted his eyes to look at Hannibal. It was the first time he was making eye contact and he blushed painfully hard.

Hannibal withdrew his cock and slowly massaged the back of Will's head. The FBI agent's mouth was opened and saliva was dripping from his reddened bottom lip. He looked at the man before him and he felt a warmth pool in his stomach. Dr. Lecter was simply irresistible. He had opened his white blouse on his muscular, lean chest and abs. Later, Will thought to himself, he would beg his doctor to touch that body. It was so hard and he wasn't overly muscled: he was slim. He was simply magnificent. His hair was falling on his forehead, a little sweaty, and his brown eyes were darker than ever. Will managed to say:

-Oh, fuck! You are so hot, Dr. Lecter!

He knew his doctor didn't like it when he used filthy language so he was rewarded with a painful grip on his hair and a violent thrust in his mouth. Hannibal said in his deep voice:

-You bad, bad boy. Do you like me using you in such a way?

His sentence was followed by his cock pushing all the way to the back of Will's throat which made him gag. The young man closed his eyes and sucked with all his might. He couldn't used his hands but he compensate with his intense sucking. Hannibal moaned and painfully gripped on Will's hair. The FBI agent's eyes were watering and he had trouble breathing. Hannibal asked him, his voice heavy with lust:

-Answer me, Will.

The doctor perfectly knew that with his cock stretching Will's mouth so widely, the young man couldn't answer. But he still wanted to see him try. Will could only moan around Hannibal's cock sending vibrations that made the doctor groan in desire.

-Mmmmm...

Hannibal massaged Will behind the ears and said:

-Good, good boy.

And with that said, Hannibal started to fuck Will's throat for real. He thrusted in and out mercilessly and Will's soft, warm mouth was driving him wild. The young man's throat was being violated, he was on his knees, his hands were bound. He was totally dominated and overpowered and it aroused him more than anything else. His cock was leaking in his trousers and he felt like he was about to come at any time. When he lifted his eyes to watch Hannibal, eyes closed in desire, head thrown back, panting and moaning, Will couldn't resist anymore.

He came with a whine, spilling himself a second time in his beige pants. They were soaking and totally drenched. They were ruined. When Hannibal saw that he withdrew from Will's mouth and said:

-Oh, again! You filthy boy! Won't you ever learn how to behave?

And he violently shoved his cock in Will's mouth. The young man's mouth was sore from all that stretching and fucking. His jaw was hurting and Hannibal had no pity for him. He thrusted at least 40 times in Will's mouth, saying in a hot, accented voice:

-You slutty boy. Oh, you will learn some manners. Oh, yes, you will!

Hannibal's movements became eratic and finally, after 45 thrusts, he withdrew and grabbed his huge, engorged cock and spilled himself all over Will's glasses. 

-Oh, yes! Yes!

8 long, white ropes of come exploded on Will's forehead, glasses, lips and hair. The young man was all flushed when he watched Hannibal spill himself over his glasses. He couldn't see anymore so he closed his eyes and felt special. Hannibal didn't choose anyone for this kind of thing. Will knew it: for the first time in his life, he felt loved and honored.

To be continued... <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I promise you: WILL IS GOING TO GET IT! Rough.


	3. Claiming what's mine

Next thing he knew, his glasses were taken off his face and when he opened his wide, blue eyes he saw Hannibal on his knees, next to him. His doctor said in a husky voice:

-Lick them for me, Will and I will reward you.

Will did as he was told and licked the thick, white come on his glasses. All the while he was doing this, Hannibal's intense gaze was on him. Dr. Lecter was stroking Will's curly, messy hair saying:

-Yes, yes, good boy.

The young man felt as if he was treated like a dog. When Will was done "cleaning" his glasses, Hannibal put them back on his nose. Will's bounded hands were hurting and felt sore. He wanted to ask Hannibal if he could unbound them for him but he had no time to ask. 

The doctor, with his expert hands, did quick work of Will's beige pants. They fell around his bare knees, revealing his sticky, reddened cock. It smelled of aurousal and the inside of his pants were totally ruined. Will was blushing: he was terribly shy of what he'd done.

-Uh, Dr. Lecter... I, I, uh, I'm so sor, sorry.

A smug smile appeared on Hannibal's face and he moved behind Will's back, grabbing his neck and giving a long lick on it. The doctor got rid of Will's shoes and yanked his pants all the way down. The young man was now completely naked from waist down except for a pair of socks that were almost knee high. They were man stockings and Hannibal felt like he needed to keep those on. 

Now, what was left of Will's outfit was his pink blouse, his burgundy tie, his plaided waistcoat and his burgundy stockings. Hannibal whispered, a steamy, hot voice in Will's delicate ear:

-You look like a horny school boy. 

Hannibal gave a hungry bite to Will's earlobe, making a wanton moan escape Will's parted lips. The doctor went on, snaking a hand under Will's blouse and pinching his right nipple. The FBI agent whined at the sensation. 

-Now, I will help you get on your feet and you will sit on my lap on that armchair, over there. I want you to be sitting on my lap with your back to me.

****

Will was now sitting on Hannibal's lap, his bound hands twisted on the doctor's muscular abs. His legs were stretched on either side of Hannibal's lap. The doctor wasn't wearing his pants so there skin was in direct contact. Will could feel Hannibal's huge, leaking cock against his own balls and cock. He could see it when he lowered his eyes.

But the best sensation of them all, one that sent shivers down his spine and butterflies in his stomach, was Hannibal's hot breath against his neck. The sexy doctor was running his warm, large hands over Will's legs and his inner tighs. The young man moaned when Hannibal finally grabbed his erect cock and gave it a firm stroke. He whispered in his ear, voice low with arousal:

-Now, my sweet Will, I will push my penis in your anus. It will hurt but you must relax.

Will shivered when Hannibal said these medical terms. He moaned and said:

-Oh, God! Yes, yes, I'm ready! Fuck me, Hannibal!

That's when Hannibal took hold of Will's legs, stretching him even more and slowly pushed his cock in Will's hole. The young man moaned in pain but Hannibal murmured in his ear:

-Shhh, the pain will pass, sweet Will. Uhhh, you're tight and warm. 

He sucked on Will's earlobe, making the young man twist in his lap. He gave a firm stroke on his cock while his own massive shaft was penetrating Will slowly. 

-So, so amazingly tight around my shaft, Will. Greedy, naughty, you are...

Hannibal could see tears forming in Will's eyes . He gave a loving, gentle kiss on the side of Will's pale neck and continued pushing even further in Will's ass until he hit the young man's prostate. 

-Oh, fuck!! Hannibal!

The young man was surprised by the sensation but it felt so good. He moaned in delight and ask, panting:

-What happened, Dr. Lecter?

The doctor gave a lick to Will's ear and said:

-It's your prostate. And because you've been such a good boy, I will grant you the favor to hit it relentlessly.

And with that said, Hannibal withdrew. The young man whined at the loss but soon, Hannibal's warm hands trailed over his stockings up to grab his ass and stretch it even more. And than, Hannibal's wet, dripping, thick cock was back inside him, making Will cry out in pleasure.

-Oh, fuck! Jesus Christ, fuck me, yes, yes, yes!

Hannibal fucked the young man with all the strenght he could. His thrusts were violent and directly aimed at his prostate, making Will delirious with pleasure. Will's legs became shacky, he contracted himseld around Hannibal's cock and he spent himself all over his stomach. His orgasm hit him painfully, making his glasses fall from his nose, crashing on the floor. He whimpered and Hannibal growled in his ear:

-You broke your glasses, little puppy. Soon, I'll be spilling myself in you. You're mine, only mine.

Hannibal continued to savagely fuck Will, the young man bouncing up and down on his massive shaft. The doctor's balls were furiously slapping on Will's buttocks. Moans, grunts and obscene skin slapping skin noises filled the air. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Hannibal spilled himself deep inside Will's ass. The doctor was panting and grunted in Will's ear, grabbing the young man's neck and sinking his pointy teeth in the soft flesh. Will screamed aloud and Hannibal's mouth was soon filled with the coppery taste of blood. He sucked on the wound and said, voice deep with lust:

-Oh, Will! My delicious, little mongoose. I will never quench my thirst for you.

THE END!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's done! My first Hannigram fic! <33 Don't forget to comment! *O*

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the urge to write something naughty when I saw this picture of Hugh. Also, Mads+apron = sinful.  
> •Tumblr: misscocogot•


End file.
